oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
King's Ransom
King's Ransom is the final in the . Details Magic * Defence (not boostable) *Completion of the following quests: **Black Knights' Fortress **Holy Grail ***Merlin's Crystal **Murder Mystery **One Small Favour ***Rune Mysteries ***Shilo Village ****Jungle Potion *****Druidic Ritual |items = *Granite (any size) *Telekinetic Grab runes (can be obtained during the quest) *Full black armour (helmet, platebody, and platelegs/plateskirt)—'NOTE:' Trimmed versions of black armour will work. *A bronze med helm (spawns inside Draynor Manor near exit) *An iron chainbody (can be bought at Wayne's Chains in Southern Falador, Horvik's Armour Shop in Central Varrock, or the Grand Exchange) Recommended: *A teleport to Falador to get to the Black Knights' Fortress quickly. *A teleport to Ardougne to talk to Wizard Cromperty *A teleport to Camelot for a quick return *A combat bracelet or amulet of glory for fast access to the Edgeville Monastery }} Walkthrough Starting out *You will need to be on the standard spellbook to complete this quest (unless you have 96 Magic for spellbook swap and Lunar Spells). Go switch back to standard spells if you aren't on them already. *To begin the quest, speak to outside the . He will explain to you that the Sinclairs have packed up and left after incriminating as Lord Sinclair's murderer. This, however, may not be the same person you proved to be guilty in . Gossip will explain that one of the family members provided new evidence to prove Anna's guilt. He will then go on to explain that and his knights disappeared at the same time as the family's departure. Agree to investigate, and you will start the quest. *Now, speak to the who suspects that the Sinclairs have something to do with the mysterious disappearance of the king of and his knights. He suspects that since gave King Arthur the castle, the disappearances may be part of a bigger plot to reclaim Camelot. The guard will explain that the has forbidden anyone to enter Sinclair Mansion or Camelot to investigate and will so pass on the investigation to you. Investigating Break the window on the east side of the mansion, and you shall be inside. *Return to the by right clicking the window and click on 'break' to get through, and present to him all three pieces of evidence. The guard will agree that there is enough evidence to prove bad intent towards . He says that since he has to follow proper proceedings that he will have to wait a month before presenting the evidence. You will offer to avoid the bureaucracy. He will then suggest that you learn more about the Sinclair family history, suggesting that town gossips know much about history. *Talk to . There are three options to ask. Ask all three to learn the Sinclair history. **The first two conversations are about the family history. Gossip will explain was a good friend of and did many good things for . His children, however, were spoiled and horrid, but Gossip admits he didn't think they would commit murder. The second is about the mansion. He will explain that originally the Sinclair's lived in (then, under a different name). Lord Sinclair eventually sold the castle to King Arthur and his men. They packed up and built the . His children were furious. **The third option is about . Gossip will tell you that she is in the courthouse in , giving a really hard time to the authorities. Gossip is positive Anna will receive a guilty verdict. *Head to the in Seers' Village (the building directly south of the mansion and south-east of the bank), and speak to Anna. She will say that the original murderer you suspected set her up. She will go on to explain that no one will believe her. She says the new evidence against her was forged. You will then ask her where her family has gone; she will say she doesn't know since she's been locked up. As you go to leave, she will make a deal to help you get into Camelot in exchange for help in receiving a not-guilty verdict. She will then hand you the that you found on the window in . Anna will suggest that the servants may be able to provide testimony in her defence. (It is possible to skip the following section and go to the trial immediately. Just walk down the stairs in the courthouse, and the trial will begin.) Return to the mansion, and once again, enter via the broken window. The purpose of this trip is to learn what the various servants will state during the trial. *Talk to the servants and ask them every possible question. *Two of the six servants are outside the mansion—don't forget to talk to them! **The first question will explain what happened the night of the murder. **The second question will ask if they saw the person suspected in the crime. **The third question will ask if they saw someone handling the knife. **The fourth question will ask about the thread. **The fifth question will explain how poison was used around the house. *After talking to every servant (six in total), head to the Seers' Village courthouse to begin the trial. The trial *During the trial, you will call witnesses by talking to the judge, and question the witness by talking to the witness. The questions you may ask correspond to those asked while in the mansion. To get a not-guilty verdict, you must rebut the evidence provided: **Anna's fingerprints on the dagger **Anna having bought poison and not used it **A thread from Anna's clothing being found at the crime scene **Anna being at the scene of the crime *To successfully clear of the charges, you must rebut this evidence without accidentally providing more incriminating against Anna (for example, bringing out testimony which puts Anna near Lord Sinclair's meal before he died). To do this, call the following witnesses with the following questions: **Call the as a witness, and ask him about the poison. **Call the , and ask him about the dagger. **Call the , and ask her about what she saw the night of the murder. **Call anyone and ask about the thread to complete the case for the defence. *The judge will end the trial and ask for a verdict. The jury will provide a not-guilty verdict against Anna. Back to business *Leave the courtroom by clicking the gate; then, talk to in her cell. She will go back to being rude, but will tell you how to enter . *Head to the east side of , and search the statue near the temple. *You will now see a cutscene of Anna talking to . The siblings were both responsible for Lord Sinclair's death, and set you up to trap you. They will explain they have no intention to help you. Suddenly, will appear and knock you out with her staff. In jail After being knocked out by , you will wake up in a jail with Arthur's Knights and . *Speak to Merlin. He will explain that: ** has been turned to a granite statue and taken away by the s. **Both the Sinclairs and Morgan Le Faye have teamed up to destroy Arthur and reclaim castle. **The black knights have also agreed to help Morgan Le Faye and the Sinclairs. **Morgan Le Faye has stolen the . Freeing Merlin *Ask what to do. Follow all of the available conversations. *Reach the vent at the top of the wall opposite the jail gate. A funny animation will show Merlin escaping with the help of all the knights making a pyramid allowing him to reach the vent. Note: If you happen to click on the vent again, the knights will lift you out of the cell. To continue, make your way back to Camelot and click on the gates to be teleported back into the cell by Morgan Le Faye. Unlocking jail *Talk to all the knights, and ask them if they have anything useful to help them escape. You will get a lot of items such as an , a , an , a cooked , a , a bottle of , etc. If you received a , use it on the jail lock; otherwise, use on the guard fixing his hair outside the cell to obtain a . Use the hair clip on the lock. *You will need to solve a puzzle to unlock the jail lock. The puzzle very closely resembles the popular game Mastermind. :*To complete this puzzle, you must set each of four tumblers to the correct height. The most foolproof way to do this (not necessarily the quickest) is to set all tumblers to the lowest height, and try the lock. If a tumbler shows a green circle, do not change that tumbler anymore. Ignore blue and red circles. For all the other tumblers, increase the height by one and try again. Continue until the lock unlocks. This method will take at most six attempts. *You will emerge on the ground floor of the . Arthur's knights will be engaged in battle with the s. Finding the Holy Grail *Head to the top floor and search on the table to the north. You will now have to solve a riddle (click on Show riddle) and choose the correct container holding the . The correct box is the round purple one on the right, second last box if counting from left to right. :Note: If you choose the wrong box, you will be teleported outside South-west . To continue the quest, you will have to walk back to . When you try to open the door, will appear and will teleport you back to jail. There, you don't need to solve the door puzzle again—you just have to open the door and walk back to the top floor. Freeing King Arthur *You must now free from his stone prison. Head to in . *Cromperty will explain you need to free King Arthur like you did to during , though this time, you also need to unravel 's spell. He will give you an —you will need to use on King Arthur once you have both the and some in your inventory. :Note: Even if you already have the Animate scroll, you will still need to go talk to Wizard Cromperty, or your player will not be willing to cast the spell on King Arthur. *To actually get to King Arthur, you will need to have a , , , / and . :Tip: Get the bronze med helm and iron chainbody in and at in respectively if you still need them. *Head to the west of /north of . ( or provide convenient teleports.) *Equip the helm and chain, and enter the Black Knights' Fortress through the guards' door. Then, put on your , and push the wall right behind the guards' door. You cannot push the wall if you are not wearing full black armour. *Climb down the ladder, and you will see King Arthur's statue. Use the free option. *Talk to King Arthur, and give him the guard uniform (bronze med helm and iron chainbody). *Return to and speak to King Arthur in his castle to finish the quest and receive your reward. Rewards Defence experience *5,000 Magic experience *Antique lamp granting 5,000 experience to any skill level 50 or above. *Access to the Knight Waves Training Grounds *The ability to use the Chivalry and Piety prayers, with level 60 and 70 Prayer, respectively, after completion of Knight Waves Training Grounds }} Music * * Trivia *When the quest was introduced in RuneScape 2, the was moved from to to make room for the . *When finding not guilty, 'Party Balloons' fall down. This is because of the Party Room being here previously, as stated by the judge when talking to him after the acquittal. *If you talk to after the quest, he will give you a as a memory of the adventure. *When in jail, one of the knights is playing with a baseball; it's a reference to the movie The Great Escape with Steve McQueen. *When the Knights of the Round Table die in battle at , they simply respawn where they were killed. *When discussing with Merlin how to escape, your character asks if he's going to turn everyone into fish and swim out. This is a reference to the 1963 Disney animated movie The Sword in the Stone. *King's Ransom quest is the "newest" quest on Old School RuneScape, not counting quests exclusively released on Old School. It was the last quest released (at July 2007) before the back-up from which Old School RuneScape was built upon was taken (August 2007). *Despite the 65 requirement not being boostable, if the quest hasn't been started and the player boosts to 65 Defence, the quest log will show the requirement as being met.